Sentimientos
by katlyn cullen
Summary: SLN:La última navidad fue desastrosa para ambos. ¿Qué puede ser distinto en esta víspera navideña que haga cambiar el futuro? Sentimientos, es sólo cuestión de sentirlos, liberarlos y dejarlos fluir. AH.ExB
1. Chapter 1

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"**

**Título: Sentimientos**

**Penname: Katlyn Cullen**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: La última navidad fue desastrosa para ambos. ¿Qué puede ser distinto en esta víspera navideña que haga cambiar el futuro? Sentimientos, es sólo cuestión de sentirlos, liberarlos y dejarlos fluir.**

**Pareja: Edward, Bella**

**Número de palabras: 3,923**

**Imagen utilizada: Nº 20. Triste en vísperas. **

**Canción utilizada: Nº 3. ** **Christmas is all around us****Billy Mack.**

**Frase utilizada: N° 17. No quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte.**

**Página del Contest: : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por editar este capítulo.**

. . .

"**No me olvides, te lo ruego, recuerdo que decías que a veces el amor perdura pero otras en cambio duele".**

**Adele.**

**.**

"**Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas, de tus caricias, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir..."**

**Anónimo.**

**.**

**. . .**

Mientras escribía la música de la canción con la que daría fin a toda esa gama de sentimientos que desde un año atrás le agobiaban recordaba la primera vez que lo vio: Caminaba despreocupadamente comiendo un helado en la acera. Pensó al verlo que Francia era una ciudad mágica, sí, definitivamente debía ser mágica si hombres como él caminaban por la acera. El chico en cuestión era alto, con un cuerpo grueso sin llegar a ser corpulento, un cabello despeinado de un particular color cobre y unos ojos cristalinamente verdes como las aguas del mar. Recordaba haberse tropezado por estar viéndole y tirar un cesto de revistas de un puesto en la calle. Revistas estas que terminaron a los pies del susodicho que se detuvo sorprendido por el suceso.

Y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se fijaron en ella y ese día, en ese preciso momento, Isabella Marie Swan dejó de ser la dueña de su corazón.

Él se acercó a ella y la ayudó a recoger las revistas y ponerlas en su lugar, se presentó como Edward y ella en ese momento pensó que poseía la voz más sensual del mundo. Sí, ese hombre era un Dios mandado a la tierra para ser adorado y erróneamente pensó que ese deber había recaído en ella, pero no fue así.

Resultó que luego de haber mantenido una relación con Edward Huchington, y haberle entregado su alma descubrió que ese no era su apellido, que era de la familia Masen. Una familia inglesa poseedora de un ducado, uno de los pocos que tenían tierras con el título nobiliario, que estaba comprometido desde su nacimiento y que su deber estaba primero que ella y todo lo que lo hubiese hecho sentir o que alguna vez hubiese expresado hacia ella en términos afectivos. Luego de descubrir la verdad fue que pudo atar cabos de porqué cada vez que él expresaba su amor hacia ella aparecía en sus ojos una sombra de dolor que nunca supo interpretar, el amor de ellos parecía dolerle a él a medida que los sentimientos de ambos crecían.

. . .

Mientras colocaba los acordes faltantes de la canción más significativa que había escrito hasta ahora su piel ardía al recordar cómo fue el estar juntos….

—_Hola preciosa._

—_¡Oh! Hola, Edward—, dijo Bella sonriendo, mientras Edward entraba en jeans y suéter con una cacerola de té y galletas. Siempre era igual, cuando Bella estaba ensayando o componiendo él solía aparecerse con un abrebocas para asegurarse de que ella comía como era debido y no pasaba hambre por estar distraída trabajando. A Edward le gustaba cuidarla, ella era una mujer fuerte pero en apariencia tan frágil._

—_Me vas a echar a perder, Edward._

—_Para mi preciosa novia, nada es demasiado._

—_Te quiero, Edward._

—_Te quiero, hermosa. ¿A qué hora vengo por ti para ir a cenar? _

—_¿Cenar?—, preguntó ella desconcertada._

—_Sí, señorita, cenar, ¿es tu día libre, no?_

—_Sí_

—_Entonces hoy iremos a cenar._

—_Pero, Edward, has estado pagando mis comidas todo el tiempo, si quieres preparo algo para los dos._

—_Preciosa, si mi abuelo se entera de que he dejado que una mujer pague cuando estoy comiendo con ella me deshereda._

—_Pero, Edward…_

—_Sin peros, amor, sabes que puedo permitírmelo y además es día de celebración._

—_¿Celebración?_

—_Sí, celebraremos que te amo—, dijo sonriendo él, mientras se acercaba delicadamente a ella y le daba un cálido beso en los labios, que encendió una promesa entre ellos…_

Bella al traer de su memoria ese recuerdo no pudo dejar de evocar como era estar en sus brazos, sus labios recorriendo suavemente su piel cremosa y tersa, todo deseo y pasión. Él era experto en el arte de amar. Ella con ningún otro amante se sintió como él la hizo sentir, _sensual y desinhibida_.

Sus labios gustaban saborearla, ahí donde su abuela decía que no se debía tocar y era gloriosa la sensación de que él la explorara. Tenerlo dentro de ella, ¡oh sí!, simplemente era el puto paraíso. Y todos sus recuerdos se fueron por un tubo cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga Ange Le ferrec llamarle desde el comedor.

— Bella, hora de cenar.

Ange era su mejor amiga en Francia. Vivían juntas desde que llegó a trabajar en el _"Le Cavern', Saint Germain des Prés"_ de París.(1) Un bar especializado en vino y comida "_deli"_ que proveía música en vivo para sus clientes y desde hace dos años ella era la cantante estrella del lugar.

— Bella, no voy a seguir llamándote, deja de torturarte y ven a cenar, la comida se enfriará.

—Voy Ange, ya voy.

—Bella—, replicó Ange. Siempre era lo mismo desde hace un año, su amiga solo vivía para componer esa canción y había cambiado los acordes de esta tanto que en realidad Ange creía que había escrito como siete partituras a la misma letra.

Ange amaba a Bella como una hermana, aunque no crecieron juntas, eran tan afines que era difícil saber cuál era el gusto de cual. Se conocieron en las audiciones de artistas que _Le Cavern_ realizó para la renovación de su show dos años atrás. Cuando Ange escuchó la voz de Bella pensó que tenía una voz de ángel y muchos consideraban que la chica debería estar vendiendo discos a nivel mundial ya que era completa; escribía, componía y cantaba sus canciones, todas melodiosas y con tanta pasión que podía hacerte llorar, reír y sentir las emociones que sintió al momento en que la compuso. Sí, definitivamente su amiga era muy buena.

—Aquí estoy, Ange.

—Ya era hora, Bella. Espera, pondré un poco de música, hay que disfrutar la música de la época un poco, ¿no crees?

—Ange, en esta casa lo único que se respira es música.

—No, lo único que se ha respirado este año ha sido dolor, amiga, y no lo niegues, no a mí. Espera pongo la radio y cenamos.

Bella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, su dolor había impregnado su casa, sus vidas y su música. A ella le dolía tener a Ange en ese ambiente, pero era demasiado cobarde para pasar por eso sola. Suficiente era no poder tenerlo a él y haber aceptado las decisiones de la familia de Edward respecto a su vida.

El equipo de sonido empezó a sonar tras Ange y las notas de canciones navideñas empezaron a impregnar el ambiente del pequeño departamento. Su amiga llegó de nuevo junto a ella con una enorme sonrisa y cantando la canción de _Christmas is All Around._

Bella le miró y trató de contagiarse con su alegría, ella era tan jovial que su esencia espiritual era casi calmante.

—_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes_—, ¡oh, sí! Hermosa voz pero pésimo acento, pensó Bella. Mientras una despreocupada y entusiasta Ange cantaba.

—_Christmas6 all around me and so the feeling grows_—, canta Bella, decía Ange.

—Paso, nada de la Navidad me entusiasma estos días.

—Aburrida americana, ahora come y déjame escuchar la música—, dijo Ange. Sentándose a comer aún tarareando la canción. Mirando de reojo a Bella que había empezado a juguetear con su comida.

— ¿Has sabido de él?

—No, ya debería estar casado, creo.

—Las cosas pudieron haber cambiado.

—No para él, Ange, es un puto noble. Sus obligaciones son primero que todo, así le educaron.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero si hasta la Monarquía inglesa ha sido flexible en los últimos años, tal vez puedan…

—No, Ange, no. Me niego a tener esperanzas… me destrozaría si no…

—Te entiendo, pero creo que debiste escuchar lo que quería decirte hace un mes cuando te buscó.

— ¿Para qué, Ange? ¿Para escucharle que se casó, que enfrentaría un vida simple llena de obligaciones, dinero y reconocimientos pero llana? No, no podía. Quería conservar su imagen intacta. Me despediré de él como lo planeé en la misma fecha en que lo perdí y a través de mi forma particular, _la música_.

—Te entiendo, amiga, _¿pero y "el si lo hubiera escuchado habría sido diferente" no te carcome?_

—Cada día, Ange, cada día.

—¿La terminaste?

—Sí, antes de bajar a cenar.

—Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos para ir al bar y que puedas despedirte.

—Claro, amiga, vamos—, dijo Bella sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrase un tanto al decir esa frase que conllevaba el fin de un amor y el deseo de seguir adelante. Aunque sabiendo muy en el fondo que ese adiós no lo borraría de su alma.

. . .

Ange entró a la sala de su apartamento con su ropa de abrigo para la noche de invierno. Siempre en Navidad, París suele estar cubierto de nieve y con temperaturas bajas. En la sala se encontró a Bella con la cabeza recostada en el sofá con la guitarra en el suelo junto a ella y con la mirada de sus ojos café perdida, al lado del árbol de navidad. Su mirada estaba ida como si se encontrará en un lugar muy lejano a Paris en el año 2011. La misma ciudad que la vio sonreír, vivir y amar con plenitud. Ahora era testigo de su desolación. Su mano sostenía su cabeza y su cuerpo relajado reposaba sobre el sofá color beige.

—¿Lista, Bella?

Bella se sobresaltó sorprendida en sus pensamientos por la voz de su amiga.

—Eh… sí, vamos Ange.

Al llegar al _Le Cavern, Saint Germain des Prés _ Bella se tensó, había esperado tanto para tener la música y la letra lista, que ahora que las tenía su dolor lejos de amainar estaba creciendo junto con los latidos de su corazón, acelerados por la ansiedad y la adrenalina de que por fin su canción vería la luz, aunque su inspirador nunca llegase a escucharla.

Cuando el momento llegó luego de la presentación de Ange y su banda, llegó el turno de Bella y su especial. El dueño del local le había permitido que hoy cambiase el programa para que cantara su canción. Jasper adoraba a Bella y sabía que ella había tenido propuestas de grabaciones de varias disqueras, pero que su fidelidad a él no le había permitido soltarse y decidir grabar. Él estaba esperando que llegase el nuevo año para hablar con ella sobre el tema. La veía como una hermana y por ello no podía ser egoísta, ella merecía triunfar y dejar correr sus alas y él era incapaz de impedírselo.

Bella salió vestida con un sencillo traje, pero aún así tenía un brillo especial, pero sus ojos no engañaban a quien la conocía, su tristeza era notoria pese al maquillaje y el peinado.

Tomó su guitarra del escenario y se sentó en una silla alta frente al micrófono sonrió hacia su público y les dijo:

—Hoy quiero compartir con ustedes una canción que no corresponde a la época pero la compuse con mucho amor y es muy especial para mí el que me acompañen hoy.

El público aplaudió a Bella y se quedó expectante mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el escenario para tocar la introducción de su canción.

Tan sólo la introducción acongojó al público, la música era rítmica pero de esas que preludian una balada de amor. La voz de Bella llenó el ambiente de manera melodiosa…

_He escuchado (2)_

_Que tú… encontraste a una chica_

_y que tú… ahora estás casado_

Entonó Bella en la primera estrofa de la canción dejando aflorar su dolor en una situación que había vivido en carne propia.

_Oí que tus sueños_

_Se hicieron realidad_

_Supongo que ella te dio _

_Lo que yo no te di_

Ella realmente sentía que los sueños de él nunca fueron ella, sino el cumplimiento del deber hacia su linaje y su familia.

_Viejo amigo,_

_¿Por qué eres tan tímido?_

_No es propio de ti contenerte_

_U ocultarte de la luz_

Ella realmente lo veía como un amigo de su pasado que se ocultó, lejos de la luz, su luz. La luz de su relación. De los momentos compartidos y de los secretos no revelados.

_Odio presentarme _

_Cuando menos se me espera_

_Sin que me inviten, pero _

_No pude mantenerme alejada_

_No pude oponerme, esperaba _

_Que vieras mi cara_

_Y que te acordaras de que _

_Para mí, no se ha terminado._

Ella nunca lo confrontó de esa manera, pero en su mente siempre imaginó poder llegar donde él estaba y demostrarle que para ella no terminó aquel día y que lo amaba y lo amaría no importa con quién en un futuro compartiese su vida. Él permanecería marcado en cuerpo y alma, a fuego en su corazón.

_No importa, encontraré_

_Alguien como tú, no deseo _

_Nada más que lo mejor_

_Para ti también_

Y era cierto, ella realmente quería lo mejor para él y sabía que después de hoy, de esta despedida, trataría de sobreponerse y vivir su vida y volvería amar, pero nunca como lo amó él.

No me olvides, te lo ruego

Recuerdo que decías que

A veces el amor perdura

Pero otras en cambio duele

A veces el amor perdura

Pero otras en cambio duele, sí

Ella no quería que él la olvidase, pero sabía que ya no era parte de sus noches, de su vida y de sus recuerdos. Probablemente había construido nuevos y para ella sus palabras fueron tan fuertes y era cierto, hay veces que el amor duele, duele tanto que no te permite respirar. Justo como se sentía ahora mientras cantaba la canción que macaría hitos en su vida.

Nada era comparable a este momento, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron y se hizo una con la música. No había remordimientos y los errores formaban parte del recuerdo de un amor fallido.

La canción finalizó, el público la ovacionó de pie mientras ella se secaba las traicioneras lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos mientras cantaba.

Ange estaba detrás del escenario con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabiendo cuánto había significado para ella el poder expresarse a través de su música. Su amiga necesitaba a su manera dejarlo partir y la canción había sido tan dolorosa que sabía el gran esfuerzo que supuso para su amiga no romperse en pedazos mientras la interpretaba.

De repente un revuelo captó la atención de ella, la gente se movía sobre las mesas cercanas al escenario mientras aún algunos aclamaban la canción recién interpretada y cuando vio quien se abría paso por las mesas para llegar a Bella, se quedó de una pieza y llevó sus manos cubriendo sus labios por el asombro. Edward Masen estaba caminando hacia su amiga en ese preciso instante y ella no sabía si eso era bueno o malo justo en el momento en que Bella había decidido despedirse de ese hombre a quien amaba. Pero estando esta en el escenario, Ange estaba imposibilitada de llegar junto a su amiga.

En el escenario Bella seguía mirando a su público hermoso que la apoyó en este paso tan grande, que había realizado a nivel personal a través de su forma de expresión por excelencia. Pero mientras miraba las mesas de los clientes cercanos al escenario vio a alguien acercarse caminando vestido con un traje sencillo color gris y una gabardina larga de abrigo color beige. ¡No podía ser! Era imposible… él no… La había escuchado ¡oh, Dios mío! Ella no estaba preparada para verlo, no aún, no hoy, no aquí.

Bella vio como ese hermoso hombre se abría paso y subía por el costado del escenario, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, con sus labios deliciosos y sus hermosos ojos verdes escrutándola como el primer día.

Le tomó una de sus manos y se acercó al micrófono. Ella lo miraba moverse como en cámara lenta. Él tomo el micrófono de su soporte y se lo acercó a los labios para decirle:

— Hermosa canción, gracias… pero si me permites aclarar un punto te lo agradecería.

Él la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso, mientras la gente se había vuelto a sentar pensando que todo era parte del show, pero la verdad era otra. Nadie esperaba que él escuchara jamás esa canción o que supiese que era para él en todo caso. Siempre se trató de Bella y su forma de decirle adiós a su amor. Y ahora él estaba ahí frente a ella sosteniendo su mano frente a espectadores como un resguardo para que ella no huyese de él como la última vez que intentó acercarse.

Bella asintió a su pregunta mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, porque sus lágrimas estaban a punto de volver a aflorar nuevamente, traicionándola.

—No me casé, Bella.

El público suspiró y se escuchó como un sonido de fondo surrealista, en ese momento captaron el hecho de que no era parte del show, era el dueño de la canción quien estaba allí desmintiendo los hechos en carne y hueso. Las personas guardaron silencio esperando la reacción de ella. Bella no podía, ni quería creer lo que le dijo. Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, pero ella no podía permitirse sentir esperanzas. La destrozaría si volvía a perderle.

Edward Masen miraba con expectación y adoración a la mujer que tenía enfrente, poco le importaba que la gente supiese que él era el dueño de la canción que ella había interpretado hace unos minutos atrás. La canción era hermosa, pero reflejaba tanto dolor que le dolió el alma el saberse el causante de este en la única mujer que amaría en su vida.

El momento entre ellos fue interrumpido por Jasper, que tomó el micrófono y se dirigió al público.

—Señora y señores para cerrar con broche de oro les tenemos una última presentación, démosle la gracias a la hermosa y talentosa Bella Swan por deleitarnos con su interpretación.

El público la aplaudió, mientras Jasper los dirigía hacia la parte trasera del escenario a ambos para que pudieran hablar. Y en el escenario, Ange improvisaba una melodía navideña con su banda para ocupar el espacio que su amiga había dejado.

Jasper, los dejó a solas tras bastidores no sin antes dirigirse a Edward y decirle.

—La dañas de nuevo y te mato yo mismo.

Edward miró a Jasper y con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza le asintió, en señal de que había comprendido la advertencia perfectamente.

Al quedar solos Bella seguía sin emitir sonido alguno y aunque no le había soltado la mano, ella mantenía su mirada fija en un lugar en el suelo.

La voz de Ange, entonando su tan gustada canción _Christmas is All Around _sonaba alrededor de ellos_._

En ese momento Edward tomó valentía y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara y poder así expresarse y asegurarse que le comprendía.

—No me casé, Bella, luego de que terminamos lo intenté. Pensé que podía llevar adelante mi compromiso familiar y con el ducado. Pero no pude, solo tuvo que pasar un mes para que yo acudiera ante mi madre para que buscáramos una solución que me permitiera salir del compromiso sin perder los derechos al ducado. No pensé que ella me ayudaría pero sabía que con mi padre sería más difícil hacerle entender que amo mis deberes, pero que había un amor que sobrepasa a todos los que se me inculcaron desde niño.

Bella seguía sin emitir palabras y Edward aprovechó para explayarse en su alocución. Se estaba jugando su futuro.

—No te mentiré, fue muy difícil, resultó que había leyes que aprobar, permisos reales que pedir y compensaciones económicas que otorgar a la familia involucrada. Cuando vine en noviembre fue para decirte que había encontrado una forma de liberarme y que si me aceptabas podríamos tener un nosotros.

Bella sin quererlo empezó a sollozar, sintiendo que las esperanza estaban renaciendo dentro de su ser como un pequeño milagro de Navidad.

Edward secó las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por el rostro de su amada y no soportó más y acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de ella. El beso inició como un roce, una leve caricia pero luego sus bocas se unieron en una danza de desesperación, deseo y alivio tal que parecieron perderse en la degustación que ambos saboreaban, labios y lenguas se entrelazaban volviéndose una, como en otro momento sus cuerpos lo hicieron.

Al finalizar el beso ella le sonrió y él se permitió respirar, al fin tenía una oportunidad para reparar el daño que le hizo, precisamente hace un año atrás en una víspera de Navidad.

—Te amo, Bella y simplemente no podía empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte. Sin tenerte a mi lado. Eres mi vida, pequeña. (*)

Bella encontrando su voz le contestó de la manera que su corazón le dictaba.

—No puedo creer que esté sucediendo, Edward.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero ahora no existe nada que nos separe a menos que tú no quieras estar conmigo—, dijo él pensando que quizás había llegado demasiado tarde.

—No, Edward. Te Amo y siempre será así.

—Te prometo que esta vez amarme no dolerá y que te compensaré por cada lágrima que derramaste en este año y por cada esperanza que no tuviste esta víspera de Navidad.

Bella le sonrió, comprendiendo que lo decía por la canción que ella hizo para despedirse, esa canción que marcó realmente un hito en su vida y que realmente funcionó para que su corazón asumiera que las cosas pueden cambiar y que a veces, los deseos se hacen realidad. Que la Navidad impregna amor por donde pasa y permite que las cosas fluyan y que los milagros sucedan. Milagros que en otro contexto no los tomaríamos en cuenta, pero esta pareja de amantes iniciaba esta Navidad por primera vez el _sueño de su amor._

_Fin_

…..

1. Saint-Germain-des-Prés es un barrio situado en el VI Distrito de París, alrededor de la iglesia de la antigua abadía de Saint-Germain-des-Prés. Sus habitantes se denominan "germanopratinos". A partir del final de la Segunda Guerra mundial, el barrio de Saint-Germain-des-Prés se convirtió en uno de los lugares más destacados de la vida intelectual y cultural parisina. Filósofos, escritores, actores y músicos se mezclaban en las brasseries y en los locales nocturnos (allí se inventó el bebop) donde el pensamiento existencialista cohabitaba con el jazz americano. Música por antonomasia del Saint-Germain-des-Prés de la posguerra, el jazz reinaba en las llamadas "cuevas" (caves) cuya imagen y ambiente caracterizaron el Saint-Germain-des-Prés de aquella época. La más reputada fue sin lugar a duda Le Tabou, situado en el nº33 de la calle Dauphine, donde tocaban los hermanos Vian, y que frecuentaron un buen número de jazzmen norteamericanos como Charlie Parker y Miles Davis. Una vez pasada la efervescencia de la posguerra, Saint-Germain-des-Prés fue también el lugar de encuentro favorito de los artífices y actores de la Nouvelle Vague, a finales de los años 50 y principios de los 60.

2. Someone Like you, canción de Adele traducida al español.

* Frase modificada y adaptada al texto con autorización de los organizadores del _Contest_.

. . .

Hola, yo regresando por los lares de los Contest. Ame esta canción desde que la escuche, aunque al principio no supe lo dolorosa que era y cuando le puse atención Dios, casi muero… y mi mente empezó a idear lo que ahora les presento.

Gracias a las organizadoras por realizar este Contest con todo y los retos que de la música, las frases e imágenes.

Los videos de las canciones de esta historia están en mi web:

www . katlyncullenstories . com

Gracias por leer

Feliz Navidad

Katlync


	2. Votaciones del Contest SLN

Hola chicas, solo para anunciarles que mi OS Sentimientos esta en el segundo grupo de votaciones del Contest "Sintiendo la Navidad", si lo han leído y les gusto agradecería mucho si pudiesen darme el voto en el poll de votaciones del concurso que esta abierta a partir de hoy 29 de diciembre hasta el 2 de enero. Gracias de antemano por el apoyo brindado a este OS.

Feliz Ano nuevo

Katlync


End file.
